Ravenwood
by AmberAshflower
Summary: Following Amber Ashflower, who is starting classes at Ravenwood, through her first year of school. What will I think of next. Rated T because I'm not sure what will happen in the future but is probably K


_**Hello! Welcome to my first Wizard101 fanfiction! I've played the game for a while now so I think I know what the game's about. Please review cause I want to know how I did :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the words I'm writing(Oh, wait: I don't own that, the people who came up with the alphabet does)**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Why did I pick this alarm clock? I need to figure out how to change it. By the end of the year it's gonna kill me.

Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Amber Ashflower and I'm starting school at Ravenwood Academy. I'm 12 years old and finally it's time for me to learn magic. I've been waiting my whole life and the day is finally here.

I might as well describe myself. I have light brown hair that reaches my shoulders with streaks of dark blue all over. I have blue-green eyes that make everyone think I'm my mother.

Might as well tell you now, my parents are gone. They went off exploring one day and never came back. I was about 8 years old when they disappeared, but I remember waiting for days, looking out the window, waiting for them to come back. After a week, my older sister came and took me to her home in Marleybone. She had graduated Ravenwood and was living with her fiance, Michael Stormblade. My sister, Autumn, has taken care of me ever since.

The flat was getting real crowded when I left. There was me, Autumn and Michael who were now married, and my newborn niece, Sabrina Stormflower. When you are married in the spiral you take the first part of the husband's name and the last part of the wife's name. I also have a polar fox that I named Angel who I got on my 10th birthday. Between all of us, I'm happy to be in my dorm now!

Tomorrow's the first day of school and my room is a blank canvas. I might get a roommate later in the year, but for now the room is all mine. Autumn gave me some gold and crowns to decorate my room, but I wanted to save shopping until after I'm told what my school is.

Here at Ravenwood you are sorted into a school based off of the kind of person you are and that becomes your main study. You can study from another school on the side after your first semester, but only if you're recommended. Throughout the school year, in addition to the schools of magic, you can chose to study crafting, gardening, fishing and dueling. Everyone ends up learning everything, but each quarter you learn something new.

As I struggled into my new robes, I started thinking about what school I will be placed in. Dad was a death wizard, Mom was a life wizard and Autumn was balance. All of them were the best in their respective schools and they all learned from a different school. I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me to do well.

Once I walked out of the dorms, the realization finally sunk in- I was in a huge new school and I knew nobody. Everyone seemed to be hanging out with somebody else and chatting happily about the new school year. Nobody else in my neighborhood was in Ravenwood and, either way, I wouldn't have known them anyway.

"Hey!"

I looked at the source of the noise and saw a boy, a little older than me, standing outside the boys dorms.

"Listen up everyone!" he yelled,"My name is Simeon and I'm in charge of the dorms. Any new students line up over here, boys on the left and girls on the right."

I moved into my line, standing at the very back. I'm not the most outgoing person and I'm nervous. As we marched out the tunnel, into someplace called the commons, I felt butterflies churning in my stomach. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I failed? What if they can't sort me? All my worries were subsided as we walked through the stone tunnel.

 _ **So how was it? Hope it doesn't suck because I'm just coming up with this stuff as I go.**_ _**Sorry if it's short though.**_

 **Please leave advice in reviews and follow or favorite this story. It gives me motivation to write!**

 **See you soon(I hope!)**

 **Amber**


End file.
